


Talk Dirty to Me

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie PWP Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Day 2 Prompt, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie talks dirty to Buck
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really want to do the other prompt but I’m not very good with dirty talk. I’m ace and have no clue what people like when it comes to this stuff. I try though so I hope you all like this and enjoy!
> 
> This is for [Buddie PWP week](https://buddiepwpweek.tumblr.com/post/621674620295299072/welcome-to-buddie-pwp-week-2020-join-buddie-pwp) day 2!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Talk Dirty to Me

If it’s one thing Buck hadn’t been expecting from his relationship with Eddie, it was the dirty talk. To be honest, he hadn’t’ really expected anything out of the ordinary when it came to Eddie and sex. He thought it would be complete vanilla sex and nothing more. Nothing kinky, nothing too daring, nothing  _ too weird _ . Just… normal.

However, Buck was pleasantly surprised.

Eddie drags his tongue up from the base of Buck’s cock to the very tip, the end of his tongue rubbing against Buck’s slit and causing pre-come to ooze out. Buck moans, body already drenched in sweat just from the foreplay that has been going on for at least an hour now. Eddie smirks up at him, nestled between Buck’s thighs as Buck lies on his back on his bed. “I bet you want me to suck you so bad, huh?”

“God, Eddie, yes,” Buck moans, eyes shutting as Eddie licks a stripe up his cock once more. “Please.”

Buck feels the bed shift and opens his eyes to see Eddie sitting up. The older man crawls over to him, nosing at Buck’s stomach before reaching his mouth and planting a hot, wet kiss there. When he pulls away, he grabs a hold of Buck in his hand and starts stroking painfully slow. “I don’t know. I think I might just go straight to fucking you.” He leans down, nuzzles at Buck’s neck. “Doesn’t that sound good? Hmm, Buck?” Their noses drag along each other as Eddie switches sides. Buck arches, Eddie giving him a particularly pleasurable squeeze. “Do you want your cock in my mouth more than you want my cock in your ass?”

“Eddie…”

“To feel you, so tight around me. I would go slow at first,” Eddie continues, demonstrating with his hand around Buck. “So slow you’ll be begging to speed up.”

“Please, Eds,” Buck practically begs  _ now _ .

“And then, when you think you can’t take it anymore, I’ll go faster. Pound you nice and hard.” Eddie bites his neck, sucking at the bruise he leaves there, and Buck groans, wishing Eddie would just  _ do _ what he is telling. “You won’t be able to sit for days. Can you imagine that, Buck?” Buck pants, not being able to answer. “We’ll be at work, out on a call, and you’ll be limping. Everyone will wonder what happened to you. Maybe someone will even ask you. Then you’ll turn all red, so pretty and embarrassed.”

“God, Eddie, you’re-” Buck gets cut off when Eddie removes his hand and moves it down, finger prodding at Buck’s hole.

“What would you tell them, Buck?” Eddie’s finger breaches him, pumping in and out. It’s easy as Buck had already prepared himself ahead of time. It’s not always easy to get this time alone between them and so they had arranged it prior. He’s glad for it now, seeing as Buck just wants Eddie to fuck him as soon as possible. “Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“What would you tell them?”

He opens his eyes and sees Eddie above him, eyes blown wide with lust. “I… I don’t know.” Eddie’s got three fingers in him now, pumping slowly. “I could,” he swallows thickly. “I could tell them my leg is bothering me.”

This makes Eddie smirk and he removes his fingers to only replace them with his cock. He pushes in slowly, bottoming out with one swift move. They both groan at the same time and Buck brings his legs up to wrap around Eddie’s waist. Eddie takes no time at all to start moving, starting out slow like he promised but quickly speeding up. They both are way too wound up to take their time now, both of them chasing their relief as if it were a lifeline.

“They would all know you were lying,” Eddie pants, hands gripping at Buck’s thighs to hold him there. Buck keens, too gone to reply. “They all know your mine and they all will know that I’m the one who fucked you.” He shifts and hits Buck’s prostate, causing Buck to cry out in pleasure. “That’s right, Buck. You’re so good for me.” Eddie leans down, buries his face in the crook of Buck’s neck. “So good.”

They both come at the same time, bodies shaking together as they both cling to one another. They stay in that position for a long time, Eddie on top of Buck and Buck with his arms and legs tight around Eddie. They pant hard into each other’s ears, slowly coming down from the pleasure. When he’s able to move again, Eddie carefully pulls out of Buck and slowly crawls up next to him to lie down.

Buck immediately gathers him into his arms and Eddie lays his head down on Buck’s sweaty chest. Buck tilts his head and pecks the top of Eddie’s head. “This was good.”

“Just good?”

“You know what I mean,” Buck says playfully. “You and me getting this time together. It feels like ages since we’ve been able to.”

Eddie hums, sounding tired. “We should try and do this more often.” He sits up. “I mean, spending alone time together, not just sex.”

“So, like, more dates and stuff?”

Eddie nods, his hair tickling Buck’s chin. “Yeah. We could go out to dinner and maybe even watch a movie that isn’t geared towards kids.”

Buck squeezes Eddie in a hug making him groan by the strength of it. “I would love that.”

“It’s a plan then,” Eddie says. He now sounds like he might fall asleep.

As Buck lies there, holding Eddie, he smirks at his next statement. “The sex was fantastic.”

He can feel the way Eddie’s shoulders shake as he chuckles against him.

**Author's Note:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
